


A Girl Worth Fighting For

by afterandalasia



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Filk, Girl Worth Fighting For, Humor, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-11
Updated: 2010-11-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shang has slightly different ideas about what makes a girl worth fighting for than do the rest of his soldiers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> From the [anon prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=21353#t21353) at the Disney Kink Meme.
> 
> This was actually the first thing I ever wrote for the meme, and my first fic in several years. In reposting here, I have at least cleaned up the typos that were involved!

"What do we want?  
A girl worth fighting for!"  
  
The innkeeper did not look pleased with the outburst of song. But when Captain Shang and some of his soldiers - including three of his four favourites - were celebrating his engagement, you did not intervene. And given the amount of rice wine that had been consumed, the singing was in any case relatively tuneful still.  
  
"With skin like snow and hair like jet,  
A flower my love shall be-"  
  
"The fairest cook in all the land,  
Her skill culinary-"  
  
"And every man  
Should have a plan  
To woo his lover  
Once his love he does discover!"  
  
"Yes you can guess what we  
Have missed the most  
Since we went off to war!"  
  
"What do we want?" Shang called to his men.  
  
"A girl with fighting for!"  
  
"My girl will be a beauty fair-"  
  
"As loyal as there can be-"  
  
"Toned form and fighting strength,  
Firm hands and-  
  
What?! What?!"


End file.
